friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Phoebe's Ex-Partner
"The One With Phoebe's Ex-Partner" is the fourteenth episode of the third season of Friends, which aired on February 6, 1997. Plot Phoebe's ex-singing partner Leslie plays at Central Perk. Everyone likes her except Phoebe, who reveals that the two used to sing together but broke up when Leslie went to sing for commercials. Although still mad at her, deep down, Phoebe wants to get back together with Leslie and does so halfway through the episode. Things go well now until Leslie hears Smelly Cat, which she sings to her old commercial colleagues, who loved it. Phoebe breaks up with Leslie again when the latter prefers the commercials to the duo. Although Ross is sad that Rachel is working late again, his spirits are lifted by Mark who announces that he's quitting his job. Ross quickly becomes sad again when he learns that Rachel is still seeing Mark out of work at a fashion seminar. So as not to let Mark go with her, Ross accompanies Rachel, but dozes off halfway through the seminar. At the coffeehouse, Chandler meets Ginger, an ex-girlfriend of Joey's. Joey freaks out when he sees her, and later explains to Phoebe and Monica how he threw her wooden leg in the fire by mistake. Chandler is interested in Ginger, but she freaks out when she finds Chandler's third nipple. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Sherilyn Fenn - Ginger Steven Eckholdt - Mark Robinson Elizabeth Daily - Leslie James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Robby Benson Written By: Wil Calhoun Trivia/Goofs *In this episode, Chandler goes out with Ginger, one of Joey's ex-girlfriends. This is the first of two ex-girlfriends of Joey's whom Chandler goes out with: the other one is Kathy in Season 4. * In "The One With Joey's New Girlfriend" (S4E5), the song "Sticky Shoes" that Leslie and Phoebe sang in this episode reappears, albeit named 'My Sticky Shoes'. * This is the last episode that Ross and Rachel are a couple as they break up in the next episode. It's also the last time we see them in bed together at Ross's first apartment. They briefly reconcile at the beginning of next season in "The One With The Jellyfish" (S4E1) and for a short period after the birth of their daughter in "The One Where Rachel Has A Baby" (S8E24) but are not a proper couple again until the series finale, although they still love each other during their time apart. They also remain best friends for most of their time apart. * At the end of the episode, Chandler announces he's had his nubbin removed. Later in the season, Ross goes to the same Doctor to have his growth removed in "The One With Ross's Thing". * In this episode, we hear about when Joey threw Ginger's leg in the fire. Monica recalls this next season when she invites Richard's son Timothy to Thanksgiving in "The One With Chandler In A Box". * When Monica enters Chandler's and Joey's apartment, Chandler folds the newspaper over. The shot cuts to Monica then straight back to Chandler and the newspaper is flat. * Rachel mentions Ross's snoring during the lecture. She mentions this again when they are roommates in "The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part 1". * Monica sings "The millionaire and his wife, the movie star", which is the theme song of the sitcom Gilligan's Island where "the movie star" refers to a character also named Ginger. * This is the third time Phoebe sings Smelly Cat to a professional singer. Previously she sang it to Rob Dolan and Stephanie Schiffer. * The scene when Ross hurriedly takes his coat off is recalled when Ross hurriedly takes his gloves off in "The One With The Secret Closet". External links * The One with Phoebe's Ex-Partner at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Phoebe's name in the title Category:Friends Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes